russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Makati teen named IBC Superstar Circle winner
December 25, 2013 Makati teen star Ellaine Serrano, was proclaimed the winner of IBC-13's reality talent show Superstar Circle. The show's Grand Finals was held on Sunday, December 21, at the Ynares Sports Arena in Pasig City. Ellaine bested five other contestants: Brian Ciceron, Anne Discher, Donjeff Tejada, Sophia Tolentino and Deither Gaviola. As the winner of Superstar Circle, Ellaine will become IBC's first homegrown talent superstar. Aside from the one-million-peso management contract with IBC-13's talent management and division group Kapinoy Talent Center, Ellaine also won one million pesos in cash, a house and lot from Moldex reality, a cellphone from Globe Prepaid and a college scholarship from AMA Education System. The five finalists also received scholarships from AMA, as well as 100,000 pesos in cash for top prize winner. The winner of Superstar Circle was decided based on their performance that day. Stage director Jeffrey Jeturian, love-team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, talent manager Annabelle Rama, and musical composer Vehnee Saturno served as the competition's judges. For her performance during the show's live finale, Ellaine did a combination of acting and dancing to the tune of Selena Gomez's Round and Round. Second placer Brian will dance a disco tune of Bruno Mars's Treasure. Anne, who did an elaborate dance number, placed fourth and was named Shining Superstar. Expectations When asked what gave her an edge against the other five finalists, Ellaine said it was her truthful final performance. As IBC-13's first homegrown star, the network's Head of Entertainment TV Production Jose Javier Reyes said there is only one expectation from Ellaine: that she grows with the network. Superstar Circle’s Brightest Superstar and now Kapinoy Talent Center’s prime darling Ellaine Serrano proves to be one of the freshest and most dazzling faces on Philippine TV today. Always flashing her sweet smile that matches gentle demeanor, the lovely Cebuana turns 15 this December and is the youngest of the chosen group of IBC princesses who will be relaunched with Cristine Reyes, Nadine Lustre, Meg Imperial, Nikki Bacolod, Ella Cruz, Joanna Morales, Sofia Andres, Bianca Casado and Janeena Chan. Months after bagging the title of being the grand winner of IBC-13’s first-ever star search, Ellaine is now fulfilling her dream as an actress. She now top-bills IBC-13’s newest daytime kilig-serye My Heart Upon a Star where she is plays the role as Andy with top-billed Brian Ciceron as Francis (EllaineBrian), Anne Discher as Jasmine and Donjeff Tejada as Jeff (DonAnne), Sophia Tolentino as Selena and Diether Gaviola as Aldred (SophiaDiether) are the first lead project in a new love-teams. Together, they will fire the most kilig scenes and make so many loves Kapinoy viewers feel young and fall in love again. The longest running comedy show of TV5 has also added Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, winners of Artista Academy. Meanwhile, Superstar Circle Final 6 will also joined the longest-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS featuring the the stellar ensemble of Kapinoy stars led by Young JV, Cristine Reyes, MM Magno, MJ Magno, Imee Hart, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Kiko Ramos, actor Joross Gamboa, Abby Bautista, Makisig Morales, Giu Comia, Ella Cruz, James Reid, Andi Eigenmann and Nathan Barrera. Reyes also said that, as of the moment, the network still has the budding dramatic actress since they had to wait who among the six Superstar Circle finalists, who each had different talents and distinct possible in the industry, will win. He confirmed that Ellaine's first projects with the network will have a "level of prestige." "Si Ellaine, being the first Superstar Circle champion, hindi naman pwedeng nasa likod lang siya basta basta. Dapat project niya, which we will choose carefully, dapat lalabas yung acting prowess niya," Reyes explained. 'New IBC-13 sked in 2014' Monday-Friday :04:30am Ronda Trese (replay) :05:00am Magandang Umaga Ba? :07:30am Joey & Teysi :08:30am Sesame Street :09:00am Kirarin :09:30am Cyborg Kurochan :10:00am Time Quest :10:30am Cooltura :11:00am Showbiz Star :11:45am My Heart Upon a Star :12:30pm Lunch Break :03:00pm Before I Fall in Love :03:30pm Nine Time Travels :04:00pm KapinoyLand :04:30pm Petra's Panniest (M-T-Th) :04:30pm PBA (W-F) :05:00pm Noli Me Tanegre (M-T-Th) :05:45pm To Love Again (M-T-Th) :06:30pm Express Balita :07:30pm My Batang Momay (M-T-Th) :07:30pm PBA (W-F) :08:30pm The Weakest Link (M-T-Th) :09:30pm Safe In The Arms Of Love :10:00pm La Madrasta :10:30pm Glory Jane :11:00pm Ronda Trese :11:30pm Linawin Natin (M) :11:30pm Report Kay Boss (T) :11:30pm Snooky (W) :11:30pm Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Th) :11:30pm Bitag (F) :12:15mn Noel @ Late Night Saturday :04:30am El Shaddai :06:00am Nora Mismo :07:00am Barney & Friends :07:30am Barbie :08:00am Lilo & Stitch :08:30am Grossology :09:00am Winx Club :09:30am Rapunzel :10:00am NBA (Live via satellite) :12:00pm Lunch Break :02:30pm Kapinoy Cinema :04:15pm DMZ-TV :05:00pm PBA :07:00pm Once Upon a Time :07:45pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :08:45pm Whattaboys :09:30pm Tumbok Revolution :10:15pm Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis :11:00pm Happy TODAS :12:00mn Express Balita Weekend Sunday :04:30am El Shaddai :06:30am Family TV Mass :07:30am Health Line :08:00am Y2K: Yes to Kids :08:30am KapinoyLand :09:00am Chinatown TV :10:00am Biyaheng Langit :10:30am NBA (Live via satellite) :01:00pm It's Partytime :03:15pm Sandy's Romance :04:00pm PBA :08:00pm Goin' Bukol Pwede :08:30pm Botn to be a Star :09:45pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :10:30pm Express Balita Weekend :11:00pm Sinemaks